thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomb
The Bomb, also referred to as Charlie's bomb,' '''is a powerful explosive device seen in [[The Getaway|''The Getaway]]. Charlie Jolson is the only known gang leader to have possession of a bomb. At some point prior to the events of The Getaway, Charlie Jolson had one of his heavies, Sparky, who was specialised in electronics, to create and develop a bomb for him. This bomb was to be used to kill all the other gang leaders in a massive explosion on board the Sol Vita cargo ship. The detonator for the bomb was stored at Charlie's Depot in Kingscross. Eyebrows was responsible for delivering the bomb to the Sol Vita. Jake Jolson was instructed by Charlie to retrieve the detonator and bring it straight to him when he arrived at the ship. Charlie revealed to Jake that if you pressed the button on the detonator then the timer on the bomb would be set and it would have a three minute countdown before it exploded. However, you had to keep having the button pressed down in order for the timer to remain active. Releasing the button would result in the bomb exploding straight away. When Jake arrived at the Sol Vita, he gave the detonator to Charlie while Eyebrows set up the bomb in the lower deck of the ship. However, Charlie's plan was foiled and all of his men were killed including Eyebrows and Jake. The other gang leaders; Jamahl from the Yardies, Nick Collins from the Collins gang and Shan Chu Lee from the Triads, all confronted Charlie in the lower deck and realised what he was up to. Charlie, realising it was all over for him, went crazy and activated the bomb by pressing the detonator. The other gang members attempted to kill Charlie but Frank Carter had overheard Charlie talking about the detonator from earlier on and told the gang members what would happen. Everyone on board the ship immediately tried to escape while Charlie was left behind with his bomb singing a classic British song, Land of Hope and Glory. Strangely, Charlie kept the button on the detonator pressed down instead of realising it and causing the whole ship to go up in flames. After three minutes, the bomb exploded killing anyone still on board the ship including Charlie. DC Frank Carter just managed to make it off alive, as did Jamahl, Mark Hammond, Alex Hammond, Yasmin and Liam Spencer. Many gang members died however, including all the gang members from the Triads and Bethnal Green Mob. Some of the Yardies and Collins gang members died also, as did Shan Chu Lee and Nick Collins. Trivia *It is mentioned by Mark and Yasmin that the bomb is capable of blowing up half of London. This turns out to be a lie seen as all the bomb manages to destroy is the Sol Vita, and it was filled with extra explosives. *It is also mentioned by Frank that the bomb is capable of blowing up half the water front. Once again this turns out to be a lie, meaning the bomb isn't as powerful as everyone thought it would be. *Charlie could have killed everyone on board if he had released the button from the detonator straight away, yet he chose not to. This is probably because he no longer cared about anything and had gone completely insane. Mission Appearances *The Prodigal Son (mentioned) *Aboard the Sol Vita *Meet Mark Hammond (mentioned) *Showdown with Jake (mentioned) *Land of Hope and Glory Category:Non-wieldable weapons Category:Bethnal Green Mob Category:Items